It's Now Safe To Turn Off Your Computer Screen
This screen appears when you turn off a Windows 95, Windows 98, Windows ME(Windows 9x), or Windows XP computer. The logo is the with the text It's now safe to turn off your computer. in red-orange below it on a black background. The XP version has the same version, but the 2001-2006 Windows logo is shown and below it as the same text from the last logo, but in white instead. This actually could happen on any machine, if that machine's hardware doesn't support ACPI. Scare Factor Medium to high. The red-orange text on a black background cannot settle with many people. If it is frozen, it is medium to nightmare. It will scare the most people out of the others, and will make many stay up at night. Even the Wiggles may be awake all the time, not even a purple sleepy wiggle can sleep! Minimal for the XP version. Minimal to nightmare if it is frozen. The black background can still startle some. It applies to the wiggles awake, including the purple ones. None for those who are used to all of them. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Low to medium Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Medium to High Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Red Logos Category:1995 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:Windows Logos Category:Logos that scare the Black Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that scare Fan (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that scare Test Tube (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Object Show Characters Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos that make me throw my computer through the window Category:Alex Piela's Favorite Logos Category:Logos from Windows 95 Shutdown Category:Logos from Windows 98 Shutdown Category:Logos from Windows ME Shutdown Category:Logos from Windows XP Shutdown Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2006 Category:This is not a logo. Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that don't scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Peppa Pig Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Computer logos Category:Cookie jar Category:Logos that scare Snowball (Secret Life of Pets) Category:NOT SPAM!!! Category:Logo That Scare Dued1 Category:Logos That Scare Eevee Category:Logos with a Thorn Category:Me horn shit Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare what in the absolute fuck why do people make these useless categories I'm being serious it's dumb and unnecessary. Category:Logos that make Barron Trump cry Category:EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!!!!!! Category:NOOD Category:No. Category:Logos that transform Anna Into Evil Anna Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson Category:Logos that could not scare thesuperscratchcat14 Category:Logos that make Konichi The Rabbit CRINGLEY POOP Category:2011111111111111111111111114 LOL Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Harley Quinn Category:Logos that gets kicked out of Logo Hotel Category:Ghost House Category:Logos that make MEMZ KILL PC Category:Do I have to follow you all day?